


Inside His Mind

by Erin_Slapz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Out of Character, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant Headcanons (Apex Legends), Sad Revenant (Apex Legends), Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), revenant goes nuts, revenant has facial expressions cause why not, revenant kills people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Slapz/pseuds/Erin_Slapz
Summary: Sometimes Revenant's programming gets to be a bit much.
Kudos: 23





	Inside His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at 2 AM on a school night instead of doing my history work so you guys better be greatful >:( jk jk. Also as a heads up, my Revenant is FILLED with headcanons that you'll slowly get to know so yeah, he does have facial expressions. Deal with it lol. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

This is it. This is when it all comes crashing down on him. He knew it would happen eventually but he thought he had more time. Hands shaking and his programming screaming at him causing practically a burning feeling all throughout his quivering body burning him alive. He could feel his heart racing and his breathing becoming erratic- 

_**Oh god why can I feel this? I'm dead? I'm dying?**_

His own thoughts overlapping becoming louder and louder trying to be heard over the deafening noise. " _KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL."_ His programming beckoned. No! He couldn't! This is the closest he's ever been to having friends, to being _happy_ , that he could remember. He couldn't just throw it all away! " _DO IT DO IT DO IT YOU COWARD."_

**But, but I'm not a coward. I was _built_ for murder. _Built to kill._**

Just then a different voice cut through the endless sea of his own thoughts. "Hey uhh, buddy, you good?" as that was said he felt a hand hesitantly touch his arm. He tensed under the touch. He opened his his ~~eyes~~ " _Optics_ " his programming correcting him. **When did I close them?** He looked down and saw a worried yet smiling face, _Mirage._

**Why is he smiling? Was he laughing at me? _Laughing at my misery?_**

Then just like that his base programming took over. Getting so much enjoyment out of absolutely destroying the man. Mirage instantly started screaming when Revenant's hand had grabbed his arm violently making small puncture wounds where his fingertips met skin. Usually he enjoyed savoring the screams of his victims, but for some reason these just didn't feel right. _Oh well_. Revenant let out a low chuckle at the face of pure _terror_ on the man's face. He hadn't even seen him look this scared in the ring staring down the barrel of a wingman while downed. 

Revenant lightly grazed his neck with his other hand as Mirage writhed and screamed in his grasp. Then he grabbed Mirage by the hair and lifted him up so they could be on the same level. After a few seconds he also grabbed Mirage's throat and tore through his jugular making the warm crimson liquid gush from his neck. Revenant watched as the life drained from the once vibrant man's face.

As a result from all of the screaming of course someone else came along. "Friend?" said a chipper robotic voice as it's chassis rounded the corner. **Of course it had to be _him_. It had to be the most _insufferable_ pers- _thing_ in this whole compound. The way ~~he~~ it was so happy all the time. The way it constantly insisted that I was it's friend or even _brother._** Just the sound of it's voice made the fire in Revenant _blaze_ with anger. 

He dropped the now limp body of the person the MRVN was looking for. "Mirage? Friend, what happened to Mirage?" the MRVN asked with an exclamation point on it's screen. Revenant took two steps toward the MRVN as it was still distracted by the body of it's "friend". Then he lunged at the thing plunging his now knife like hand into it's chest screen. They fell to the floor with Revenant on top. The MRVN was making a horrible shrieking noise as it squirmed underneath him. He moved his hand around in the chest cavity feeling the broken wires spark. 

But then he heard footsteps. They were frantic and fast. Someone was running. He tried to yank his hand out from the cavity but something was holding him. It was the MRVN. It was trying to keep him there. The footsteps were getting closer and this thing wasn't _letting go._ He pulled and pulled against it but it's grip never loosened. Finally the footsteps stopped. He was relieved until he realized _why_ they stopped. Wattson was standing in the doorway hands over her mouth and tears already streaming down her cheeks. 

He was finally able to break free from the thing's grasp and stood up, towering over the french woman. "R- Revenant _please!_ " she pleaded in between sobs. He took another step closer. _Testing her._ "Rev- *hic* Revenant!" It was surprising that she was even able to speak still with how hard she's sobbing from the sight of her dead friend's corpses. Another step closer. " _Revenant!_ " She screamed, but then the world seemed to be getting, darker?

"Revenant." Her voice sounded farther and farther away as the darkness closed in on him, now just standing in complete blackness. He couldn't even see the glow of his optics. "Revenant." The screaming pleas turned into just statements, then questions. "Revenant?" He felt something grab his arm. Not as gently or hesitant as Mirage had been, but not as rough and determined as the MRVN's. It anchored him. It was stable and _warm_ on his cold metal chassis. 

He opened his optics _again_. **When did I close them?** _ **Again?**_ He looked down to see the worried face of the french engineer. "Revy, are you okay? You've been standing there for quite a bit. It's a little worrying" she said with _genuine_ concern. He was confused. Hadn't she seen him with the corpses of her friends not long ago? "What?" was all he was able to force out of his vocal processor. "You've been out here just standing for almost an hour. Path timed it." **Isn't ~~it~~ , no Pathfinder isn't he, dead? Didn't _I_ kill him? **Just then Pathfinder piped up "I was worried friend! I thought your battery had died right there! Are you alright friend?" the happy go lucky bot asked. 

**That- that was all fake? All of _that_ was in my head? **He felt dizzy and sick. He had practically just _fantasized_ about _killing_ his only friends. The world was spinning so he sat down preventing an inevitable fall. "Rev? Are you alright?" Now she was really getting worried so she sat in front of him. The only thing tethering him to this world was her warm hands on his shoulders and the faint smell of her shampoo. Sure he was relieved that he _didn't_ kill his friends in cold blood but he still felt bad for thinking of it.

**************************T I M E S K I P S***********************************

For the rest of that day Revenant was clearly out of it. He was weary around Elliot, Nat, and Path. He was constantly asking himself **Is this real?** He couldn't help it, but thankfully his (completely alive) friends were there if he needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And remember, comments are welcome!


End file.
